


After every war

by ncislafanatic



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Slight OOC, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncislafanatic/pseuds/ncislafanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place immediately after season 1 episode 10. After Walter hands James the piece of paper, he is invited to the Navy man's house where he has an unforgettable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After every war

‘It’s a code for your DVR free war movies for life…’ Walter said after receiving the unit challenge coin. Later that night after Walter had been invited over for a movie and to everyone’s surprise said yes…he and the brunette guy sat on the couch drinking cold beers.

After a couple of beers they looked at each other and struck up a conversation.

‘You know no man has ever done what you did for me on that mission.’ Lowering his voice right next to Walters’s ears, ‘it was quite sexy.’

Walter’s breath hitched as blood rushed south. It had definitely been a while since a man made him feel that way. For a guy of his IQ it was hard to switch off his brain but with the lieutenant so close to him, it was no longer a challenge.James made his move connecting their lips for a brief moment.

‘Screw it,’ Walter said as he quickly moved to the Navy man’s lap. ‘I want you to fuck me,’ he continued with a lust filled look in his eyes.

James stood up holding Walter up using his bubble-like ass and took him to his room. On arrival, he threw the genius on his queen size bed. He wasted no time tripping to his briefs as his partner did the same.James then went on to climb up Walter’s body placing precise kisses drawing moans from him. He kissed O’Brien’s sweet spot causing him to open his mouth in a silent plea. James took advantage of this and stuck his tongue in the other man’s mouth. This went on for a while. They then found themselves completely naked. 

Corbett stretched over Walter taking condoms and lube from his bed side table. He opened up the scorpion member’s ass until he was cross-eyed. Walter pushed his head against his gaping hole. Everything that man did felt glorious especially his stubble rubbing against his skin.

‘Come on. If you keep that up, I’ll cum before we get down to the good part,’ Walter said out of breath.  
James started prepping him slowly one finger after the next. By the time he had reached the third, the beautiful man was writhing beneath him. He then rolled the condom onto is thick long cock before sinking into the tight heat. He stayed still for a moment until he was instructed by a deep voice to start moving.

‘You like my hard dick in you, don’t you baby’ James whispered in his ear.

‘Yeah, it feels fucking so good.’

He pulled out and turned Walter getting him on all fours and went back in hard brushing against the latter’s prostate. This definitely made him see stars. He shifted so as not to hit the genius’ bundle every time. He wanted it the feeling to last.He pulled the dark locks causing Walter to kneel his back on James’ chest.

‘Fuck me harder…’

‘Aren’t you forgetting something?’ punctuating is sentence with a thrust

‘Please!’

‘How can I say no to that? You beg so pretty baby.’

He shifted as he began pounding into Walter, hitting his sweet spot every time. All that left the bottom’s mouth were unintelligible sounds together with words like faster…harder as James made him see stars.

‘I’m gonna make you cum so hard. You’d like that wouldn’t you Walt?’

‘Yes... god yes… make me cum’

He could the familiar coil in his abdomen. This caused him to grab Walter’s leaking cock. It didn’t take much before he let out a scream as his orgasm washed through him.  
With the sounds he was making and tightening around the Lieutenant’s prick James was not left behind. He thrust three more times before going over the edge.  
He took a deep breath before pulling out and tying his condom. He threw it on the floor ad wrapped himself around Walter as the endorphins rushed through their blood stream.

‘You are so amazing.’ Corbett said.

‘Says the man who just fucked me into oblivion!’ this was said with a twinkle in the civilian’s eyes.

This caused both of them to chuckle. They kissed once more before slipping into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. please leave your thoughts. Not mean ones please. I hope you enjoy. it was definitely fun writing this.  
> -G


End file.
